Kevin Mask
Summary Kevin Mask is the son of Robin Mask and Alisa Mackintosh. When he was 8 he ran away from his father, whom he hated and joined the d.M.p, which developed his wrestler abilities. He later left the d.M.p because they were using dirty tactics to win and started to fight from his own, he is the primary anti-hero of the series. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-B, higher with Maelstrom Power Name: Kevin Mask Origin: Kinnikuman Nisei, or Ultimate Muscle Gender: Male Age: 18 (Beginning), 19 (Olympics), 20 (Ultimate Tag) Classification: Human, Wrester, Former member of the d.M.p Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts, Air Attacks, Statistics Amplification, Aura Attack Potency: At least City level (Defeated many skilled foes, fought evenly and won against Kinniku Mantaro in the Manga), higher with Maelstrom Power Speed: Massively Hypersonic with FTL reactions and combat speed Lifting Strength: Class K, higher with Maelstrom Power Striking Strength: At least City Class, higher with Maelstrom Power Durability: At least City level, higher with Maelstrom Power Stamina: Very high Range: Standard melee range, higher with air attacks. Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: He is a very skilled and talented wrestler since he was trained by the d.M.p and Croè, he is also a skilled tactician as he analyzes and studies the opponent and which moves to use before and during the battle. Weaknesses: He tends to react and approach when he is teased by an opponent and will protect his mask from being destroyed in a battle in order to hide his face. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Maelstrom Power:' (大渦パワー Meirusutorōmu Pawā) Kevin's version of Mantaro and Kinnikuman's Burning Inner Strength, which further increases his power. *'Big Ben Edge:' (ビッグベン・エッジ) This is Kevin's trademark and finishing move. He grabs his opponent's right wrist with his right hand and their left with his, then he twists his opponents arms around each other to the point where their right hand is once again on the right side and the left hand on the left side. Kevin then releases the hold by uncrossing his own arms and the force of breaking the hold flings the opponent into the air. Kevin finishes the move by jumping up after the opponent and grabs their near arm under his own and reaches them between their legs to hook their far thigh with his other arm, lastly he wraps his legs around their head and far arm, and falls to the ground so that the opponent head is secured to land first. *'OLAP:' This was one of the important techniques taught to Kevin by Croe, Tactics No. The End. This the backwards Palo Special since has the same name but in reverse. Kevin starts by facing the back of his opponent, then quickly maneuvers himself so that he is back-to-back with them and has his legs wrapped around their body. Kevin then sticks his legs between his opponent's and hooks his feet against his opponent's knees while he also grabs the opponent's wrists and bends their arms back over their head, putting all of his weight into breaking their arms. *'Tower Bridge:' (タワー・ブリッジ) This was his father Robin Mask's trademark and most important move. He puts his opponent face-up across his shoulders and then grabs their head with one hand and a leg with the other and pulls down on both sides. *'Robin Special:' (ロビンスペシャル) This is another technique that Kevin borrowed from his father. When the opponent is falling headfirst towards the ring, he jumps up and catches their head with his feet. Kevin then extends his arms so that he lands on his palms. Right before they hit the canvas, he briefly lets go of their head in order to capture it in a Triangle Choke as they touch down. *'Mach Pulveriser:' (超人削岩機) This is a technique that was taught to Kevin by Croe. Kevin makes and performs a spinning jump towards his opponent and drills into them with his fingers. Gallery File:Casual K.Mask.gif File:Armor K.Mask.gif Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Kinnikuman Category:Antagonists Category:Antiheroes Category:Humans Category:Wrestlers Category:Martial Artists Category:Air Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Aura Users Category:Armored Characters Category:Tier 7